List of Division I NJCAA Schools
There are 221 Division I teams in the NJCAA that play in 24 different regions. Members *Abraham Baldwin College Golden Stallions in Tifton, Georgia *Aiken Technical College Knights in Aiken, South Carolina *Alabama Southern Community College Eagles in Monroeville, Alabama *Albany Technical College Titans in Albany, Georgia *Allegany College of Maryland Trojans in Cumberland, Maryland *Allen County Community College Red Devils in Iola, Kansas *Angelina College Roadrunners in Lufkin, Texas *Arizona Western College Matadors in Yuma, Arizona *Arkansas Baptist College Buffaloes in Little Rock, Arkansas *Atlanta Metropolitan College Red-Eyed Panthers in Atlanta, Georgia *Barton County Community College Cougars in Great Bend, Kansas *Baton Rouge Community College Bears in Baton Rouge, Louisiana *Bevill State Community College-Fayette Bears in Fayette, Alabama *Bevill State Community College-Sumiton Bears in Sumiton, Alabama *Bishop State Community College Wildcats in Mobile, Alabama *Black Hawk College-East Warriors in Kewanee, Illinois *Blinn College Buccaneers in Brenham, Texas *Bossier Parish Community College Cavaliers in Bossier, Louisiana *Brevard Community College Titans in Brevard County, Florida *Broward Community College Seahawks in Fort Lauderdale, Florida *Brunswick Community College Dolphins in Bolivia, North Carolina *Butler Community College - Kansas Grizzly Bears in El Dorado, Kansas *Cape Fear Community College Sea Devils in Wilmington, North Carolina *Carl Albert State College Vikings in Poteau, Oklahoma *Casper College Thunderbirds in Casper, Wyoming *Central Arizona College Vaqueros/Vaqueras in Coolidge, Arizona *Central Florida Community College Patriots in Ocala, Florida *Central Wyoming College Rustlers in Riverton, Wyoming *Chattahoochee Valley Community College Pirates in Phenix City, Alabama *Chattanooga State Technical Community College Tigers in Chattanooga, Tennessee *Chesapeake College Skipjacks in Wye Mills, Maryland *Chipola College Indians in Marianna, Florida *Clarendon College Bulldogs in Clarendon, Texas *Cleveland State Community College Cougars in Cleveland, Tennessee *Clinton Junior College Golden Bears in Rock Hill, South Carolina *Cloud County Community College Thunderbirds/Lady Thunderbirds in Concordia, Kansas *Coahoma Community College Tigers in Clarksdale, Mississippi *Coastal Georgia Community College Mariners in Brunswick, Georgia *Cochise College Apaches in Douglas, Arizona *Coffeyville Community College Ravens in Coffeyville, Kansas *Colby Community College Trojans in Colby, Kansas *College of Eastern Utah Eagles in Price, Utah *College of Southern Idaho Eagles in Twin Falls, Idaho *Collin College Cougars in Collin County, Texas *Colorado Northwestern Community College Spartan in Rangely, Colorado *Columbia State Community College Chargers in Columbia, Tennessee *Connors State College Cowboys in Conner, Oklahoma *Copiah-Lincoln Community College Wolves in Wesson, Mississippi *Cowley County Community College Tigers in Arkansas City, Kansas *Dawson Community College Buccaneers in Glendive, Montana *Daytona Beach Community College Falcons in Daytonna Beach, Florida *Delgado Community College Dolphins in New Orleans, Louisiana *Denmark Technical College Panthers in Denmark, South Carolina *Dodge City Community College Conquistadors in Dodge City, Kansas *Dyersburg State Community College Eagles in Dyersburg, Tennessee *East Central Community College Warriors in Decatur, Mississippi *East Mississippi Community College Lions in Scooba, Mississippi *Eastern Arizona College Gila Monsters in Thatcher, Arizona *Eastern Oklahoma State College Mountaineers in Wilburton, Oklahoma *Eastern Wyoming College Lancers in Torrington, Wyoming (http://ewc.wy.edu/) *Enterprise-Ozark Community College Boll Weavels in Enterprise, Alabama *Faulkner State Community College Sun Chiefs in Bay Minette, Alabama *Florida Community College Stars in Jacksonville, Florida *Fort Scott Community College Greyhounds in Fort Scott, Kansas *Frank Phillips College Plainsman in Borger, Texas *Gadsden State Community College Cardinals in Gadsden, Alabama *Garden City Community College Broncbusters in Garden City, Kansas *Garrett College Lakers in McHenry, Maryland *Georgia Perimeter College Jaguars in Clarkston, Georgia *Globe Institute of Technology Knights in New York City, New York *Gordon College Highlanders in Barnesville, Georgia *Grayson County College Viking in Denison, Texas *Guilford Technical Community College Titans in Jamestown, North Carolina *Gulf Coast Community College Commondores in Panama City, Florida *Hagerstown Community College Hawks in Hagerstown, Maryland *Highland Community College-Illinois Cougars in Freeport, Illinois *Hill College Rebels in Hillsboro, Texas *Hillsborough Community College Hawks in Tampa, Florida *Hinds Community College Eagles in Raymond, Mississippi *Hiwassee College Tigers in Madisonville, Tennessee *Holmes Community College Bulldogs in Goodman, Mississippi *Howard College (TX) Hawks in Big Springs, Texas *Hutchinson Community College Blue Dragons in Hutchinson, Kansas *Independence Community College Pirates in Independence, Kansas *Indian Hills Community College-Ottumwa Warriors in Ottumwa, Iowa (Falcons in Baseball) *Indian River Community College Pioneers in Fort Pierce, Florida *Iowa Western Community College Reivers in Council Bluffs, Iowa *Itawamba Community College Indians in Fulton, Mississippi *Jackson State Community College Generals in Jackson, Tennessee *Jacksonville College Jaguars/Lady Jaguars in Jacksonville, Texas *Jefferson Davis Community College Warhawks in Brewton, Alabama *John A. Logan College Voluneteers in Carterville, Illinois *Jones County Junior College Bobcats in Ellisville, Mississippi *Kankakee Community College Cavaliers in Kankakee, Illinois *Kansas City Kansas Community College Blue Devils in Kansas City, Kansas *Kaskaskia College Blue Devils (Boys)/Blue Angels (Girls) in Centralia, Illinois *Kennedy-King College (Mascot-unknown) in Chicago, Illinois *Kilgore College Rangers in Kilgore, Texas *Labette Community College Cardinals in Parson, Kansas *Lake Land College (Illinois) Lakers in Mattoon, Illinois *Lake Region State College Royals in Devils Lake, North Dakota *Lamar Community College Runnin' Lopes in Lamar, Colorado *Laramie County Community College Golden Eagles in Cheyenne, Wyoming *Lawson State Community College Cougars in Birmingham, Alabama *Lee College Runnin' Rebels in Baytown, Texas *Lenoir Community College Lancers in Kinston, North Carolina *Lincoln Trail College Statesman in Robinson, Illinois *Little Big Horn College Rams in Crow Angency, Montana *Lon Morris College Bearcats in Jacksonville, Texas *Louisburg College Hurricanes in Louisburg, North Carolina *Lurleen B. Wallace Community College Saints played at Andalusia, Alabama (http://www.lbwcc.edu/) *Malcolm X College (Mascot-Unknown) in Chicago, Illinois *Manatee Community College Manatees in Bradenton, Florida *Marion Military Institute Tigers in Marion, Alabama *Marshalltown Community College Tigers in Marshalltown, Iowa *McCook Community College Indians in McCook, Nebraska (http://www.mpcc.edu/index.html) *McLennan Community College Scottish Highlanders in Waco, Texas *Mercyhurst North East Saints in Northeast, Pennsylvania *Meridian Community College Eagles in Meridian, Mississippi *Mesa Community College Thuderbird in Mesa, Arizona *Miami-Dade College Sharks in Miami, Florida *Middle Georgia College Warriors in Cochran, Georgia *Midland College Chaparral in Midland, Texas *Miles Community College Pioneers in Miles City, Montana *Mineral Area College Cardinals in Park Hills, Missouri *Mississippi Delta Community College Trojans in Moorhead, Mississippi *Mississippi Gulf Coast Community College Bulldogs in Perkinston, Mississippi *Missouri State University - West Plains Grizzles in West Plains, Missouri (http://wp.missouristate.edu/) *Moberly Area Community College Greyhounds in Moberly, Missouri *Monroe College Mustangs in Bronx, New York *Motlow State Community College Bucks in Lynchburg, Tennessee *Murray State College Aggies in Tishomingo, Oklahoma *Navarro College Bulldogs in Corsicana, Texas *Neosho County Community College Panthers in Chanute, Kansas *New Mexico Junior College Thunderbirds in Hobbs, New Mexico *New Mexico Military Institute Broncos in Roswell, New Mexico *North Dakota State College of Science Wildcats in Wahpeton, North Dakota *North Florida Community College (Mascot-unknown) in Madison, Florida *North Idaho College Cardinals in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho *North Platte Community College Knights in North Platte, Nebraska *Northeast Community College Hawks in Norfolk, Nebraska *Northeast Mississippi Community College Tigers in Booneville, Mississippi *Northeastern Junior College Plainsman in Sterling, Colorado *Northeastern Oklahoma A&M College Golden Norseman in Miami, Oklahoma *Northern Oklahoma College Enid Jets in Enid, Oklahoma *Northern Oklahoma College-Tonkawa Mavericks in Tonkawa, Oklahoma *Northwest College Trappers in Powell, Wyoming *Northwest Mississippi Community College Rangers in Senatobia, Mississippi *Northwest Shoals Community College Patroits in Muscle Shoals, Alabama *Odessa College Wranglers in Odessa, Texas *Okaloosa-Walton College Raiders in Niceville, Florida *Olney Central College Blue Knights in Olney, Illinois *Otero Junior College Rattlers in La Junta, Colorado *Palm Beach Community College Panthers in Lake Worth, Florida *Panola College Pony in Carthage, Texas *Paris Junior College Dragons in Paris, Texas *Pasco-Hernando Community College Conquistadors in New Port Richey, Florida *Pearl River Community College Wildcats in Poplarville, Mississippi *Pensacola Junior College Pirates in Pensacola, Florida *Pitt Community College Bulldogs in Greenville, North Carolina *Polk Community College Vikings in Winter Haven, Florida *Potomac State College of West Virginia University Catamounts in Keyser, West Virginia *Pratt Community College Beavers in Pratt, Kansas *Ranger College Rangers in Ranger, Texas *Redlands Community College Cougars in El Reno, Oklahoma *Roane State Community College Raider in Harriman, Tennessee *Roanoke Chowan Community College Waves in Ahoskie, North Carolina (http://www.roanokechowan.edu) *Rockingham Community College Eagles in Wentworth, North Carolina *Salt Lake Community College Bruin Bears in Salt Lake, Utah *San Jacinto College-Central Gators in Pasadena, Texas *Santa Fe College Saints in Gainsville, Florida *Sauk Valley Community College Skyhawks in Dixon, Illinois *Seminole State College Trojans in Seminole, Oklahoma *Seward County Community College Saints in Liberal, Kansas *Shelton State Community College Buccaneers in Tuscaloosa, Alabama *Sheridan College Generals in Gillette, Wyoming *Simmons College of Kentucky Panthers in Louisville, Kentucky *Snead State Community College Parsons in Boaz, Alabama *Snow College Badgers in Ephraim, Utah *South Georgia Technical College Jets in Americus, Georgia *South Plains College Texans in Lubbock, Texas *Southeastern Community College Blackhawks in West Burlington, Iowa *Southeastern Illinois College Falcons in Harrisburg, Illinois *Southern Union State Community College Bisons in Wadley, Alabama *Southern University at Shreveport Jaguars in Shreveport, Louisiana *Southwest Mississippi Community College Bears in Summit, Mississippi *Southwest Tennessee Community College Salquis in Memphis, Tennessee *Southwestern Christian College Rams in Terrell, Texas *Southwestern Illinois College Blue Storm in Belleville, Illinois *Spartanburg Methodist College Pioneers in Spartanburg, South Carolina *St. Catharine College Patroits in St. Catharine, Kentucky *St. Johns River Community College Vikings in Palatka, Florida *St. Petersburg College Titans in St. Petersburg, Florida *State Fair Community College Roadrunners in Sedalia, Missouri *Surry Community College Knights in Dobson, North Carolina *Tallahassee Community College Eagles in Tallahassee, Florida *Temple College Leopards in Temple, Texas *Technical Career Institutes Generals in New York, New York *Three Rivers Community College (MO) Raiders in Poplar Bluff, Missouri *Trinidad State Junior College Trojans in Trinidad, Colorado *Trinity Valley Community College Cardinals in Athens, Texas *Tyler Junior College Apaches in Tyler, Texas *University of Pittsburgh at Titusville Panthers in Titusville, Pennsylvania *University of South Carolina Salkehatchie Indians in Allendale, South Carolina *Vincennes University Trailblazers in Vincennes, Indiana *Volunteer State Community College Pioneers in Gallatin, Tennessee *Wabash Valley College Warriors in Mount Carmel, Illinois *Wallace Community College-Selma Patriots in Selma, Alabama (http://www.wccs.edu/) *Wallace State Community College Lions in Hanceville, Alabama *Walters State Community College Senators in Morristown, Tennessee *Weatherford College Coyotes in Weatherford, Texas *Westchester Community College Vikings in Valhalla, New York *Western Nebraska Community College Cougars in Scotts Bluff, Nebraska *Western Nevada College Wildcats in Carson City, Nevada *Western Oklahoma State College Pioneers in Altus, Oklahoma *Western Texas College Westerners in Snyder, Texas *Western Wyoming Community College Mustangs in Rock Springs, Wyoming *Wilkes Community College Cougars in Wilkesboro, North Carolina *Williston State College Tetons in Williston, North Dakota *Yavapai College Roughriders in Prescott, Arizona Note The schools listed above may not compete in Division I in all sports. For instance, many schools in Kansas compete in Division I basketball while competing in Division II in softball and volleyball. Highland (Kan.) and Johnson County compete in Division I baseball but have Division II teams in all other sports (except Highland football because NJCAA football is not split into divisions). See also *List of Division II NJCAA Schools *List of Division III NJCAA Schools References Sources NJCAA Official Site http://www.mybrcc.edu/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=93&Itemid=55 Kansas Jayhawk Community College Conference web site Category:NJCAA Division I schools